1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power consumption control method and an information processing device that reduce the power consumption of a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in information processors, in particular notebook personal computers, a maximum power consumption of the system as a whole is generally estimated during system design. An AC adapter or battery pack is used that has a power capacity that allows for the estimated maximum power consumption. Likewise, in desktop personal computers as well, the maximum power consumption of the system as a whole is estimated during system design and the AC adapter is used that has a power capacity that allows for the estimated maximum power consumption.
Conventionally, as a typical technique to control the power consumption of personal computers, a technique to control the average power consumption of the CPU by interrupting the CPU clock signal periodically (hereinafter referred to as the throttling control) is known. This throttling control is mainly used to control unwanted heat in the CPU or to prolong the battery operating time.
With recent general personal computers, however, the power consumption has been increasing as the processing power of CPUs increases. For this reason, an AC adapter/battery pack of higher capacity will be required, which may result in problems of increased cost, increased size, and elevated temperature of the case surface.